Forbidden Attraction
by Daehnerys
Summary: One-Shot. Sophie Potter knows it's wrong. He's Lord Voldemort, and she's his downfall's sister. It couldn't have been more wrong... yet it felt so right.


**Forbidden Attraction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; only Sophie Lily Potter.**

**Author's Note - Please please please review! They make me so happy! Sorry if this is quite sloppy, I'm writing it a two in the morning.**

It was in her fourth year when Sophie Lily Potter met Lord Voldemort for the first time. She wasn't there with her brother in their first year when Harry stopped Quirrell and Voldemort from getting the Philosopher's Stone. She wasn't there with her brother in the Chamber of Secrets. She simply stayed in the background; offering to do the research. She was a Ravenclaw, after all. She wasn't brave like Harry, nor was she a coward. She was perfectly content staying in the shadows when it came to doing dangerous things.

She was terrified when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. And she was also relieved when hers didn't. Most people often thought that she was jealous or irritated that her brother got all the glory and fame; but that wasn't the case. She liked not having near death experiences ever year, thank you very much.

She was sitting in the stands, waiting for her brother and Cedric to return from the third task. She was getting worried. They've been gone for hours now. She noticed Mad-Eye Moody acting strange, and went to investigate. She didn't make it far. As soon as she was out from the schools view, Moody – or rather Barty Crouch Jr – jumped out from behind the gargoyles and Stunned her. He threw a small Portkey around her neck and she was whisked away to the graveyard. She bared her teeth when she saw Pettigrew shifting towards her nervously and tying her to a statue. She saw Harry tied to a different statue next to her. Then she noticed Cedric dead on the floor.

Pettigrew shuffled away and returned holding a... baby? He put it carefully into the cauldron, and started to chant while getting ingredients. Bone of the father... flesh of the servant... blood of the foe... Pettigrew also had a vial of Tom Riddle's blood and poured it into the cauldron. Sophie guessed that Voldemort must have taken his own blood before his body got destroyed on Halloween.

She was paralyzed with fear when Voldemort was reborn. He was just as handsome as Harry had said he was in second year. Instead of the monstrous looking demon she was expecting, he looked like a normal, sixteen or seventeen year old boy. He had perfectly styled, slightly wavy jet-black hair, pale, smooth skin... but his eyes. His eyes were a startling blood red.

He started to explain how he was reborn, though Sophie wasn't really paying attention. He was gorgeous. And she felt disgusted with herself for finding him attractive. He murdered her parents! And tried to kill her brother...

Her heart thumped in her chest when he fixed his attention on her. He slowly walked towards her, crimson eyes locked with emerald green ones. He slowly trailed a long, pale finger down her cheek, and then twirled a lock of her wavy black hair around his finger. She ignored Harry screaming at him to leave her alone, all she could think of was that he was close enough so that she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Soon, my dear," he whispered in her ear. "Soon."

They continued to have a stare down, until he looked away to answer her brother. She hated that she felt disappointed. She then had to anxiously watch her brother duel with Voldemort. She felt sickened as she silently hoped that her parents' murderer wouldn't get hurt. What was she thinking? Eventually, their parents spoke to them through Priori Incantatem, and they dived for the Portkey. The last thing she saw was Voldemort's eyes locked with hers...

They got back, and Dumbledore listened as Harry shakily explained what had happened, but when he asked Sophie, all she could do was nod and shake her head. She was preoccupied with the way Voldemort's touch felt on her cheek. She saw Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes fall on her and that was when she knew. Dumbledore knew. He knew exactly what had happened. As she fell asleep, she tried to ignore the image of Dumbledore's disappointed and worried eyes.

...

It was in fifth year when she saw him again. She was in the Department of Mysteries with her brother, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and her fellow Ravenclaw, Luna, as she frantically looked for any sign of her godfather. Although she vowed to herself not to get involved in Harry's dangerous stunts, she just couldn't ignore this. When her brother told her that Sirius was captured by Voldemort, she could hardly believe it. And then she felt more disgusted with herself that she was secretly pining after the monster for a year, when now he's torturing her godfather!

She watched in horror as Bellatrix Lestrange threw the Killing Curse at Sirius, where it hit him in the chest. Sirius's gaze lingered on her and Harry, before he was pulled backwards into the veil.

"No!" she screamed, thrashing in Arthur's arms. "No! No! Sirius!"

She elbowed Arthur in the gut and he promptly let go of her. She ran towards the skipping Bellatrix in rage, wand at the ready.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" sang Bellatrix gleefully. Sophie gritted her teeth and threw a curse at the older witch, causing her to lose her footing and fall on the floor.

"You killed him," she whispered brokenly. "You killed him."

She raised her wand to Bellatrix's fearful face, ready to cast the Killing Curse, when a chilling voice whispered in her ear.

"Now, now," the voice hissed softly. "Do you really want to do that, Sophie?"

Her breath caught in her throat when she turned her head and saw Voldemort's handsome face behind her. He bent down and his chin rested on her shoulder. Bellatrix watched the two of them in rage and jealousy.

"My Lord—"

"Leave, Bellatrix," Voldemort hissed in disdain. Bellatrix looked as though she was about to protest, but one look from her Master and she thought better of it. She wearily got back to her feet and Disapparated.

Sophie felt a flare of anger when she saw Bellatrix slip away so easily. Although most of the anger was directed at herself, for being to dazzled by Voldemort to do anything.

"Why didn't you let me kill her?" she hissed angrily, not caring that it was the most feared dark wizard she was speaking to.

"I won't let you kill my best lieutenant..." he trailed off, and skimmed his nose down her cheek.

"Why are you doing this to me?" whispered Sophie, not moving a muscle as she felt Voldemort inhale her scent.

"Doing what?" he mused into her neck.

"Not killing me!" she burst out. "Why aren't you killing me? You killed my parents, godfather... you're trying to kill my brother, so why not me?"

He spun her around so she was facing him. She was taller now, up to his chin. His arms encircled her waist and she hated herself for enjoying his touch. She didn't even think of backing away. He used his forefinger to lift up her chin so she was gazing into his eyes.

"Join me, Sophie," he whispered as he ran a hand through her hair. "Come to my side. I can give you everything..."

Before she could answer, his lips were on hers. She gasped slightly and that gave Voldemort access to dip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned quietly at the kiss which was getting more and more passionate by the minute. Just as she was beginning to lose her breath, Voldemort pulled away and took a few steps backwards.

"I'll leave you with that to think about..." he said quietly, and Ministry officials were pouring in.

"It's him! He's back!" Fudge shouted in horror, recognising Voldemort's red eyes.

Voldemort looked back at her once, before Disapparating in a puff of black smoke.

"Oh no," Sophie moaned quietly. "What did I just do?"

She didn't notice Dumbledore's disapproving and thoughtful expression.

...

Sixth year was _almost _uneventful. She didn't see Voldemort at all, and she tried desperately to ignore the empty and disappointed feeling in her stomach and heart. She also stubbornly refused to think that she betrayed Harry when she kissed his sworn enemy. But it wasn't just him she betrayed that day. It was her parents... Sirius... everyone in the Order... her _brother... _how could she betray her brother like that?

She was forced to come out of her self-loathing and brooding when Death Eaters got into Hogwarts by Draco Malfoy. She fought the hardest she could and adamantly refused help from the DA when she duelled against Bellatrix. She still wanted to get back at her for killing Sirius.

She screamed in agony when Bellatrix hit her with the Cruciatus Curse.

"No!" growled Greyback. "The Dark Lord has given crucial instructions _not to harm the girl!"_

"Oh, shut up you filthy half-breed, I'm not killing her! I'm just having some fun, that's all."

"Let's see how much fun you'll have later when the Dark Lord finds out you disobeyed his commands and tortured her!" retorted Greyback.

Bellatrix's expression flickered with fear, before she reluctantly lifted the curse. Sophie breathed a sigh of relief and laid there, twitching on the ground.

"I don't know why the Dark Lord wants to spare you," Bellatrix spat spitefully. "But you should consider yourself lucky, half-blood."

It was two hours later when she saw Dumbledore laying on the ground, dead. She slumped against her brother, breaking down in tears. She looked at his old, withered face through tear filled eyes and cursed Voldemort to hell. Cursed him to hell for making her betray the man she thought as a grandfather for such a long time. For the first time that night, she thought back to what Greyback had said. _"The Dark Lord has given crucial instructions not to harm the girl!" _Voldemort wanted to protect her? Sophie felt a new wave of tears coming as her confusion only got worse.

...

Sophie sat in the Weasleys' Living Room with her brother, Ron and Hermione, listening intently to Rufus Scrimgeour. He was reading out Dumbledore's will, and she was shocked beyond anything to discover that he left her something. Especially when she had a feeling that he knew about hers and Voldemorts... sort-of relationship. If that's what you can call it. They did kiss after all.

"To Miss Sophie Lily Potter," Scrimgeour read out. "I leave you your mothers locket, in hope that it will open to you at the time of your enlightenment and realisation."

He handed a beautiful gold opal shaped necklace, with small lilies engraved around the opening. She tugged at the corner, but it wouldn't open.

"It won't open," she said in frustration.

Hermione peered at it. "Well, Dumbledore did say that it will open during your enlightenment and realisation."

Sophie sighed in agitation, fastening the necklace around her slender, pale neck.

For the next few months, Sophie and her brother, along with Hermione and Ron, travelled all over Britain in search for Horcruxes. She stood beside Harry as he and Ron argued.

"No, you don't know what it's like!" Ron snarled. "Yours and Sophie's parents are _dead. _You have no family!"

Sophie and Hermione gasped as Harry charged forward to tackle him.

"Harry!" Sophie screamed, grabbing his arm.

And with that, Ron left.

Sophie sat under a tree after the huge argument, wondering how quickly everything changed since fifth year when her and Voldemort kissed. She had not told anyone of course, she would take it to the grave, but she was feeling so torn and confused that she wished she had someone to open up to. She banged her head against the tree behind her and groaned, wondering if it would be so bad if she just Avada Kedavra'd herself right there.

_No, _she thought. _I can't harm Harry like that, he needs me. _Sophie thought back to all the times Harry protected her at the Dursleys, stopping Dudley from beating her up, and taking all the blame for her when she did something wrong, causing him to be punished by Vernon and Petunia. He always made sure she was safe. And he was so brave all those years in Hogwarts...

Sophie looked around to see if anyone was listening, and fiddled with her necklace, looking at it intently.

"No," she said out loud. "No. I don't give a crap if I shared one bloody kiss with the Dark Lord. Harry is my brother and I'll be damned if he gets taken away from me."

To her astonishment, the locket clicked open. She opened it further, cautiously, seeing a little note tucked away inside.

_Dear Sophie,_

_I will just start this letter by saying how extremely proud I am of you. You may have known for some time, and yes, I do know about what happened between you and Voldemort that night in the Department of Mysteries. Do not be ashamed about what you have done._

_Before I confess, I must beg you not to tell Harry or anyone else about this. You see, Harry is a Horcrux. When Voldemort's Killing Curse failed that night, a part of his soul latched onto the only living thing available: your brother. You are lucky that you were in Remus's care that night. When the time is right, Voldemort, and Voldemort alone, will have to perform the Killing Curse on your brother._

_I cannot begin to imagine how you must be feeling right now, but a few years ago, I met a boy who made all the wrong choices. So I'm telling you now, in this letter, not to go down that path._

_Remember where your loyalties lie._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Sophie burst into a set of new tears, and stayed there crying all night.

...

It was time. The final battle had arrived. Sophie weaved through the crowds at Hogwarts, hurling hexes and curses at Death Eaters waiting to strike. She saw Bellatrix dancing around, twirling her wand in her hair in glee. Just as she was about to throw a spell at her, a chilling voice entered her mind.

_Sophie, _the eerie voice whispered. _Sophie... meet me in the Shrieking Shack..._

Abandoning all common sense, she ran to the Shrieking Shack, the longing at seeing Voldemort again swirling like liquid in her stomach. She quickly ducked under the swinging branches of the Whomping Willow, and crawled down the tunnel. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw him lazily twirling his wand.

"You came," he said quietly.

"Surprised?" she asked breathlessly.

He crossed the room in two long strides and gently prodded the bloody gash on her forehead, where the red liquid was oozing down her cheek and neck.

"Who did this?" he hissed, livid.

"Lestrange."

"Which one?" he snarled. "They will pay."

"Rodolphus," she said softly.

His eyes hardened. "He will die, don't worry."

There was a long moment of silence, and he swooped down and captured her lips in a slow, sweet, and meaningful kiss. As their lips moved in perfect synchronization, Dumbledore's words flashed through her head.

_Remember where your loyalties lie._

She quickly broke it off, the familiar wave of guilt crashing through her body.

"We can't do this," she said shakily, her bottom lip trembling.

"We already have."

She opened her mouth, desperate to say what's on her mind, but she couldn't find her voice. It's him or Harry. Her brain started to hurt from all the thinking. Harry's a Horcrux... he's going to die... how was she going to live without him?

"You want to say something." It was not a question, but a statement. And the tone he used told Sophie that she had no choice but to tell him.

She took a deep breath. "I want you to do something. It will be for no one else's benefit but mine, please, just do this one thing for me."

"Anything," he vowed cautiously.

She lifted her eyes and kept them locked with his red ones. She stood on her tiptoes so that she could softly brush her lips against his.

"Kill me."

The reaction was immediate.

"No," he hissed dangerously. "No."

"Please," she begged, her voice trembling. "_Neither can live while the other survives. _Whatever happens tonight, it's going to be either you or my brother who dies... and I can't—"

She felt a traitorous tear slide down her cheek, and she nearly broke down when Voldemort softly wiped it away.

"Please," she whispered. "Just do this one thing for me. Kill me. Please."

She slowly kissed him again, before backing away. She stuffed her wand in her pocket so she wouldn't instinctively fight back.

Voldemort's pained eyes met hers. "Why?"

"I just told you why," she whispered. "I couldn't bear it if you or Harry got killed. And it's going to be one of you."

He closed his eyes, seeming to have an internal battle with himself. After a few moments, he opened them again, and they shone with sadness and determination. She gave him a small, encouraging smile and he raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra."


End file.
